Clash of the Novels
by gaburple
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover goes undercover as High School students in Woode's High in New Orleans. Monsters filled the area, and a certain demigod is in trouble. They meet different kinds of people. Sassy girls ruled the school, and that's the problem, one of them is falling for Percy. Annabeth thinks she'll lose him soon. Percy will know a secret that would change his life forever


PROLOGUE

Just like any other story, this one starts when a woman gave birth to a baby boy. Her son who is half-extraordinary and he grew up not knowing he is etcetera etcetera etcetera. He grew up and goes to school, meets people and all that crap. But he has trouble in "normal" learning, considering the fact that he has dyslexia and ADHD.

It sucked to be that boy.

He is a freak and forever will be a loser/freak. He turned older and older, until he went to High School, and still a freak/loser.

Faith brought out a loser and a loser together, which means he became friends with someone like him, except for the fact that the boy was disabled. But then, starting that school year, his life turned upside down. It's because strange things happened. The thing was that he can see monsters, and monsters attacked him. He was accused of stealing something that is very important.

Confused, he was forced to go to a camp called Camp Half Blood, where he found people like him. Demigods (you know, half-god, half-human). First day at camp he thought he fell in love at first sight—beautiful blonde and stormy-grey eyed girl. He knew about his father. They both went to quests where one might get killed, fought monsters side by side. Such a perfect couple! The blonde girl soon told him he loved him, so they began a relationship. They both went all lovey-dovey and all that love stuff.

They were known heroes by gods of Olympus because they won wars; The Lord of Time almost destroying the world, and Mother Nature, Gaea, was going to destroy the whole world. They made new friends with the other camp, which is supposed to be their enemies. And they all lived happily ever after.

That's where I stop the story. I am going to introduce myself first. My name is Percy Jackson. The story you just read is my awesome life. I know that I should be doing other things rather than doing these flashbacks, but I think some of you still love reading it because a lot of people love me—

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth called. She's my girlfriend. Even though she's bossy and yells at me a lot for being a seaweed brain, I still love her. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" She called, yelling now. "Open the freaking door!" And that's when I realized that my cabin door's locked and I'm still sitting here—

"Coming!" I opened the door and was greeted by an annoyed looking Annabeth. "What does my wise girl want?" I forced a smile. Oh shit, I'm in big trouble.

"I've been knocking on your door for hours and you seemed so deaf! Was you iPod in maximum volu—" I silenced her with a kiss. That's what I do when she's in pissed mode. And of course, it always works. I felt her kiss me back. I broke away, yet she seemed to want to kiss me more. HA! "Perseus Jackson, I'm going to kill you," she said, her cheeks flushed a really bright red.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently. What did I forget? I did what Chiron asked me to do. I also cleaned Blackjack's stable, and I searched for and gave Mr. D his lost wine cup. Did I miss anything?

"You forgot?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You forgot did you?" I smiled sheepishly, still not knowing what I forgot.

I forgot sarcastically, "What can I actually forget? I have the best memory—"

"Happy Anniversary," she said bluntly and left me. Shit. Crap. Stupid shit crap. I forgot our anniversary. What kind of boyfriend am I? "WAIT!" I ran to Annabeth, back hugging her before she got to her cabin. She struggled to break away from my grasp, but I'm stronger than her. I whispered in her ear, "Annie, I didn't forget. I was just being a seaweed brain, wise girl." Lie # 1. She stopped struggling, and relaxed against my chest. "I have a surprise for you." Lie # 2. "It's going to be so special. Just us two." Was that a lie? I think that's more of a promise.

She turned and looked at me. I realized that her face had lighted up. "Really?" I nod. She hugged me and said, "You're such a good liar." She knows me too well.

"I love you too," I said, a bit sarcastic.

She released herself from my hug and walked to her cabin. "I'll be picking you up by 7. So better get ready." She giggled and went in her cabin. She soon ran out her cabin and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Seaweed brain, you better start doing whatever you're planning, 'cause if I don't like it I'm breaking up with you." I gaped at her, and gulped a mouthful of saliva. For years of being with her, she wants to break up with me if I fail to give her a nice date. "So you better get going now. It's already 5 quarter."

I hope she's kidding.

I ran to the beach and planned. The sea always calms me down and helps me think more clearly. I noticed that there was a man, not very far away from me, jogging by the shore. I realized that it was Hermes. "Hey," I said casually. That's not how I should talk to a god, but I don't really care.

"Jackson, I've heard you've got a big date coming." Gods have that thing. They read minds anytime they want. I smiled awkwardly, and told him how dreadfully out-of-ideas I was. "You're a clever boy. You always come up with a lot of things." Am I really clever? I don't think so. "Percy, don't doubt yourself." Again, with reading my mind; he's got to stop doing that.

All of a sudden, an idea just popped into my mind. I knew that's magic from some god Hermes mind-messaged. I have to do it. As in like 'now'. "I'm sorry Hermes, but I gotta go. And thank you for the encouragement."

He saluted and smiled. "It's my pleasure." And he reached inside his pocket for something. "Wait, Percy." He held an envelope and gave it to me. I noticed the old-fashion design it had. What's this? "It's from your father."

I looked at the envelope and now it seemed to weigh a ton in my hands. I'll open it later after the date. "Uh… thanks." I blinked for a second and Hermes was gone. It's time to put my plan into action.

~o0o~

"Seriously, Perce, where are you taking me? We've been walking for a long time already." Annabeth asked eagerly, as I guided her to walk because she's in a blindfold. She was giggling under my arms.

"It's a secret," I whispered in her ear.

As soon as we were in the beach, I felt my heart pound that she might not like it and probably break up with me. "Are we at the beach?" I didn't answer her and let her go for a moment to scatter the rose petals around the place, and around her. "Where are you?" She extended her arms and waved them in front of her, finding me. "Am I supposed to take off the blindfold?"

"Not yet." I said out of breath as I tidied up the picnic foods and the campfire. I looked up at her, and adored her perfect athletic slender body that fitted her sleeveless sea green dress. Her hair was curled loosely against her shoulders. She's more beautiful tonight than she is always. I approached her, touching her waist. Seriously, I just felt something weird inside me. I wanted to kiss her and… I don't know what I feel like doing. I neglected the feeling and whispered in her ear, "Okay. I'll take the blindfold off."

As soon as the blindfold was off, she said, "Percy I…" Oh, gods. She doesn't like it. She'll break up with me. After all the hours I made the plan work I'll just get dumped over a stupid date. She looked at me and smiled so wide, her eyes sparkled in delight. She hugged me so tight, that I can't breathe properly. I choked, and she giggled. "I was just kidding with the breaking up thing I said. I would never do that."

I sighed in relief. "I thought you—" She kissed me, and I easily melt into her kisses and kissed her passionately. No tongues just lips. It was a long and sweet kiss that I wish would forever last. I broke the kiss and our foreheads were against each other.

"Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl. I love you." I kissed her neck. "I hope this date is okay for you."

"It's not okay. It's perfect, Seaweed Brain." We both had the best night of our lives. We ate until we could puke, and swam. We both looked at the stars and ate some s'mores. As we cuddled up in each other's arms, I told Annabeth about my meeting with Hermes.

"He gave me this letter. It's from my dad." I showed the letter to Annabeth.

"Well why don't you open it, seaweed brain?" She said, and I grabbed the letter from her. I ripped the top of the envelope and took the piece of paper inside. I read what was written in a manuscript font.

Help her, she's in trouble.

"'Help her, she's in trouble'?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"There's 'she' that you're supposed to help," Annabeth said. Obviously.

What is my father trying to tell me?

"Perce!" Grover called from the woods, sounding like he wants to tell me something important. Annabeth and I stood up, ready to hear the news. He told us that Chiron was calling for us, so the three of us quickly cleaned the beach and ran to the Big House.

Chiron was waiting for us and told us, "You must go to New Orleans. A powerful demigod is in trouble." With what he said, I knew he's asking us to go save someone. Maybe that's what my dad was telling me in his letter. Could it be?


End file.
